


Long Way Home

by AmeliaPond1997



Category: Original Work
Genre: My fic, Not Beta Read, Not Modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaPond1997/pseuds/AmeliaPond1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Jade Hicks, this is a story about how me and my sister ended up in Ester and what happens afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an original story that we actually had to write in English. I dont know where it will go, but we will see as it turns up. Warning! This is not a modern fic, so there is no cars, mobiles or the likes, it is a time where people travelled in horse and cart and used the telegram to talk to people. Also, my writing is weird, warning to the wise.

My name is Jadel Hicks, but you can call me Jade. Only my mother called me Jadel and only when I was in trouble. My younger sister Snow doesn't call me Jadel nor Jade because when we were younger, she could not say either, so she calls me the colour of my eyes: Green. If you are wondering where my parents are, they died in a house fire that Snow and I barely escaped. At that very moment in time, Snow and I were sitting in our cart as our old horse, Misty slowly padded down a long and dusty road.

Our cart swayed slightly with every roll of the wheels. Suddenly a sound of clashing metal pierced through the air. Misty started at the sound and Snow woke from her rest. As I was the older sister, I stopped the cart and asked my sister to stay inside. I didn't care for myself as much as I cared for my sister, so I grabbed my katana from its hiding spot, and slowly walked to where the sound was headed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm leaving it like that. For now of course


End file.
